


Reunion

by lemoncakelesbians (TheLadyNim)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Generally vague, Vaguely Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyNim/pseuds/lemoncakelesbians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Margaery reunite after years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been trying to write this Sansa x Margaery Boarding School AU for months now but I sat down to write it and ended up with this instead. 
> 
> This is possibly set in the same universe as my other fic but I haven’t decided yet. Sorry if everyone seems a little OOC. It’s supposed to be set a few years after modern au equivalent of the events of ADWD so in my head they’ve changed a bit since then. It’s kind of a weird format too but it felt right and it let me change POVs throughout the story.

 

  _If I wait too long, I lose you from my sight_

_Maybe tonight I could stop dreaming_

_And start believing in forever_

_(And ever and ever and ever again)_

**Reunion - The XX**

***

It is at a party that they meet again, their eyes meeting across the room like a scene from one of those cheesy romance films Sansa used to be so fond of. It has been five years since they last met but Margaery thinks that Sansa is as beautiful as she ever was, even with her lovely auburn hair now so dark that it looks almost black and it seems that all of the colour has gone from her. Her skin looks pale and her eyes almost grey and for a moment Margaery is sure she is a ghost come back to haunt her. But she is as real as she ever was and Margaery still feels her pulse quicken at the sight of her.

 

 ***

It has been five years and when Sansa first sees her across the room she feels like all the air has been knocked out of her. It is as if the whole world has slowed down but for the rapid beating of her heart and Sansa stares across the room in a daze, struggling to comprehend the sight before her.

Margaery however makes no move to approach her and though she has no wish to revisit the past Sansa finds herself gripped with a sudden terror that she might miss her chance, that any moment she will wake up to find she has been dreaming, or worse, that Margaery will simply turn and walk out of her life again as cruelly as she walked into it.

It is with this thought that she finds her feet carrying her forward slowly and steadily until she is staring straight into the gold brown eyes she had spent so long trying to forget…

And for the first time in years Sansa Stark has no idea what she’s supposed to say.

 

 ***

“You lied when you said we would be like sisters” Sansa says rather abruptly and Margaery has to repress the urge to laugh because the way she’s looking at her now isn’t sisterly at all. But she can’t deny that what Sansa says is true so she just nods slowly as Sansa surveys her with a quiet intensity that send shivers down her spine. Margaery remembers how she had once thought that Sansa’s eyes were like the blue of summer skies but right now her gaze is icy and Margaery wonders how she ever saw anything but winter in those eyes.

 

 ***

They talk a lot that night, the rest of the world dissolving around them as they slowly start to get to know each other again. Sansa discovers that Margaery hasn’t been living the charmed life she had always imagined. She had read in the newspaper about The Cersei Lannister embezzlement scandal but what the papers failed to mention were the claims she had made against her daughter in law. The evidence against her was meagre at best, with only Cersei’s word to go on but it was enough to dent her previously immaculate reputation and the investigation was long enough to cause problems with the company. She had still wanted to go back despite everything but by now her reputation was tarnished and she soon found herself having to take care of her brother after yet another suicide attempt.

Sansa had never really known Renly and after seven years she barely remembered him. But she remembered all too well the madness and grief that had overtaken Loras at his death.

 _I never want to love anyone that much_ she thinks.

And that’s why when Margaery offers to walk her home she just smiles politely and takes the bus instead.

 

 ***

They meet again by chance a few months later and it’s different this time. There has been some subtle shift in the dynamic of their relationship and Sansa’s eyes have lost the wariness they held last time they met. She seems more confident now, stronger.

 _But you were always strong_ Margaery remembers. _‘Stronger than I am. ‘Stronger than I could ever be. I just couldn’t see it yet._

And so they go out for coffee then take a walk in the park and talk about everything but the past. They meet like this three more times before Margaery dares to kiss her. Her lips are soft and sweet and Margaery doesn’t regret it for a moment.

 

 ***

It has been five years since then and every day waking up beside her Sansa sees the same wonder in Margaery’s eyes, like she can’t believe her luck. _Like she doesn’t deserve this_ Sansa thinks in the back of her mind.

Sansa knows that Margaery doesn’t trust her. She never makes the same mistake twice and Sansa knows that she won’t let herself underestimate her again. She thinks that Sansa doesn’t trust her either – how could she after she has betrayed her so badly? But Sansa sees more than even Margaery knows and she recognises all of her doubt and hesitation. She knows that her lover is afraid of her own heart; Margaery too has seen heartbreak firsthand and she will never put herself in the weaker position.

And so Sansa never comes closer than Margaery allows but in each other they have found safety and an unspoken understanding. There are walls between them and their shared past holds them apart as much as it ties them together, but no one knows what they have lived through and no one understands them better than each other. And so they talk and laugh and dance together, kissing and making love. They go to parties and corporate meetings and they never talk about the past. But falling asleep in Margaery’s arms Sansa feels for the first time in years that she’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably be writing a sequel if this goes down well. Thank You for reading and please let me know what you think. x


End file.
